A Tashio Christmas
by SunShineJade38603
Summary: Rin and Kagome are best friends in high school, and when Kagome's folks go away she is invited to stay at the Tashio's for winter break. This year Sesshoumaur's back and hasn't seen Kagome in 4 years, now she's a new woman. Read to see how he reacts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Winter Break at Tashio Manor

"You sure I can stay the whole two weeks," Kagome Higirashi asked her best friend Rin Tashio.

Rin closed her locker and gave Kagome a duh stare, "Of course you can my family loves you and plus we don't want you staying home by yourself with your parents out of town."

Kagome leaned back against the row of green lockers. Life had been so different now that her dad got that new job two years ago and now him and her mother are out of town all the time. She could understand them not being able to make other holidays but this was Christmas, the time for families to come together. Kagome didn't mind staying with Rin for two weeks the loved the Tashios they were the best. Inu and Mika Tashio treated Kagome like one of the family, Inuyasha, Rins older brother by a year, was in the same grade as them because of some fight last year and was held back. Inuyasha use to have a crush on Kagome but Kagome turned him down and now he is dating Sango, Her other best friend. There is also Sesshoumaru but Kagome hadn't seen him in years, he was abroad studying to be and engineer, he is actually a senior now he will be done with school in a few months and be back here.

"Oh Yeah Kagome by the way Sesshoumaru is come on the 23rd," Rin said as she and Kagome started towards the exit to start their vacation.

"What? Really? Why?"

"Sesshoumaru will be home in a few days. He actually graduated early and is coming home to stay and join the family biz."

"Dang I wish you would have told me sooner I bought all your gifts already but not his. I guess I could buy it this after noon."

"Or not its Sesshoumaru I'm pretty sure he didn't get anyone anything I mean hello sister here and hes been gone 4 years not a single letter, or phone call."

Kagome looked at Rin with a smile, "Just because he's not nice doesn't mean we shouldn't be to him. So you got to help me what do you think he will like?"

"Ummm? The stick removed from his as, no wait I think that was my Christmas wish. Yeah it was I don't know what he would want."

Kagome laughed, "Rin you are so mean I think I have an idea so lets go by the Village."

Kagome jumped in the passenger seat of Rin's car as she jumped in the driver seat.

The Village was a big fancy strip mall they had everything, food, electronics, clothes, even porn shops. Rin parked at the west end, and her and Kagome headed in.

"So what did you want to get him," Rin asked, touching things on the counter as she went by?

"Come on its over here," Kagome pulled in into a shop called Feudal Era, "I saw it last week and thought it would be perfect for him." Kagome pulled Rin up to the thing she was talking about.

"wow that's really cool if he don't like it can I have it."

Kagome laughed, "If he don't sure but I'm pretty sure he will it just seems so him."

"Yeah I'm getting that vibe, and its not good I don't think he should have it with all of us there like in the house with him."

"Rin calm down he ain't gonna do nothing to none of us its just there it be looked at not used."

"You tell him that when one of us makes him mad." Rin shuttered, "Wrap the shit and lets go."

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm coming."

Kagome just knew that Sesshoumaru would love the gift but she really hoped that Rin was wrong and wouldn't use it on all of us. No he wont on us maybe Inuyasha but not everyone else. Kagome couldn't stop smiling she was so excited about this Christmas. She had never told anyone before but she really like Sesshoumaru but last time he was here she was just a little girl now she is a woman and ready to take that man on.

Rin pulled in her drive way and helped Kagome get all her clothes she would need for the next two weeks.

"Since you going to be staying two weeks dad thought it would be a good idea to let you use the guest room by mine, instead of just sleeping with me like you always do."

"Yeah that's ok thanks." Kagome had to fight the smile that was forming, she would be in the room by Rin's which is also right beside Sesshoumaru's.

"Lets go get you settled then it should be time for dinner."

Kagome followed Rin to the second floor and into the west wing where all the bedroom were.

It was dinner time and Kagome and Rin where seated at the table when Inu came in.

"Hey Mr. Tashio."

"Kagome dear how many times must I tell you to call me Inu," Inu said sitting down at the head of the table.

"Just one more time like always sir."

Mika Inu's third wife and Rin's mother sat to the left of him and to the right is where Sesshoumaru would sit of he were here, Inuyasha sat next to him and Rin was seated next to Mika and I next to Rin.

"So whats for dinner tonight," Inu asked looking over at Mika.

"Well fried pork chops, macaroni, green beans, fried potatoes, and homemade biscuits."

"That sound amazing when can we dig in?" Asked Inuyasha as he took his seat.

"In just a moment let me bring all of it out." Mika said.

Inu turned to Kagome, "So Kagome how did you like the room?"

Kagome smiled, "It was beautiful thank you so much."

"It was a pleasure my dear but I must tell you that there is a plumber going to be her the day after tomorrow on the 22nd to fix your shower so until then you may use Sesshoumaru's he wont be here for a few more days."

"Thank you that's fine."

The next two days were pure bliss and Kagome was so excited that Sesshoumaru was coming home tomorrow she couldn't wait to see him. Rin had already passed out and Kagome went to her room for the night to read she wasn't tired. About an hour later Kagome decided to take a bath, but her shower still seemed to be not working the guys had to cancel today and would be there bright and early in the morning, so Kagome grabbed her bathing stuff and entered Sesshoumaru's room.

Kagome never got tired of seeing it there was so many thing yet they were all well organized. On the outer wall was to big glass doors with windows on either side that lead out to a beautiful balcony that over looked the garden. In the middle between the doors and windows set a king size for poster bed. That has silver blankets and pillow and black silk sheets. To the right of that set an entire wall of book shelves behind a huge dark oak desk with only a computer and lamp residing on it. Across from the bad was the door that Kagome came through that lead into the hallway and a big flat screen TV on the wall with a slender in width but long table under it and a silver couch in front of it. To the left of the bad was a double door entrance into the closet and another door that lead into the bathroom, between the doors on the wall was many ancient looking weapons.

Kagome entered the bathroom with a sigh of contemptment when she saw the huge tub. A dream come true. Kagome ran a bath then slip down into the warm water laying her head back.

Sesshoumaru sighed when he entered his room. He was so tired, it had been a long flight but he got home sooner than he thought he would. He would just take a shower and go to sleep she the family n the morning.

Sesshoumaru laid his luggage at the end of his bed went over to his night stand and took of his watch. He slipped out of his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt moving towards the bathroom. Sesshoumaru opened the door and was greeted with quite the sight.

Sesshoumaru stared at the bottom working his way up long tan legs, and a tiny waist, flat tummy, and beautifully large breasts. Long wavy blue black hair cascading down to about mid back, slender neck with a round face, pink lips and the bluest eyes he had ever seem. Plus all of this body was dripping wet from just having a bath. Sesshoumaru could barely breathe at the sight this woman made. It made his heart race and his erection strain against is slacks. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do so he just turned around and left the room before he took her there on the floor

"Sesshoumaru?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Someone's Home Early_

"_Sesshoumaru?"_

_Kagome watched him walk out the bathroom, then seconds later heard the bedroom door open and close. Kagome had fallen asleep while in the bath and woke up to find her skin pruning. She had just gotten out and was about to grabbed a towel when the door opened. God he looked so different then before. He had cut off his long silver hair to a more professional look the back was really short getting longer as it went up and he still has his bangs hanging over dark eyebrows right above smoldering amber eyes. He was wearing a silk silver button-up that was unbuttoned showing of his chest muscles and washboard abs, he clearly spends time working out and it really paid off to because he looked delicious._

_Kagome didn't know what to do. She just saw the man she's been dreaming about since she hit puberty, and he had also seen her completely naked, how was she suppose to face him after that. Kagome let out a yawn and decided to worry about it in the morning. She wrapped the towel around her body and headed for her room for the night._

_The next morning Kagome woke up to find a Rin at the end of her bed cheezing like crazy._

"_Rin what the hell is up with you?" Kagome asked laughing at her friends silly look._

"_You do know what day it is right?"_

"_Yes it's the 23__rd. Why?"_

"_Kagome your crazy, to day is Friday that means that the gardener comes and you know how much I love him, come on we have to get in our bathing suits he will be here any minute."_

_Kagome laughed but got up and did Rin's bidding like always. Kagome pulled her long wavy hair into a high ponytail, and slipped into her neon yellow string bikini. Grabbed her towel and flip flops and rushed to Rin's room to wait for her to get dressed._

_Rin left her brown hair letting the tips graze her shoulders. And she had her new baby pink bikini on. Rin was beautiful, she was kind of on the short side only 5'4, she was fit, with long legs slim waist and tummy, her breast were a little on the small side barely a B unlike Kagome who had a whopping set of Ds, but she had an amazing figure. Rin was absolutely in love with the gardener his name was Shippo he was 20 and very handsome, with long red hair and green eyes, He didn't work out but with all the work he did on the Tashio land kept him in really good shape._

_Shippo showed up about twenty minute after we reached the pool. Kagome was sunbathing while Rin flirted away. _

"_Hey Shippo been a while."_

_Shippo put on that dazzling smile, "It has, about two weeks, something came up last Friday and I wasn't about to make it here. "_

"_So what are you working on today?"_

"_Well you father said something about groundhogs tearing up along the south wall, they got rid of him but he wanted me to fix it up."_

"_Mind if I join you I would like to help?"_

"_Yeah that would be really great, I'd enjoy the company,"_

_Rin looked over at Kagome, "Hey Kagome you don't mind do you?"_

"_No I'm fine ya'll go on I'll be here when you get back."_

"_Thanks Kagome you're the best."_

_Kagome just nodded threw her sunglasses on, grabbed her I pod and pushed shuffle as she stuck the ear buds in her ears. Kagome sat there for a few minutes soaking up some sun and thinking about a silver god. When the sun suddenly went away._

"_What the hell?" Kagome pulled off her sunglasses and amber eyes met her blue ones._

_Sesshoumaru woke up to the most god awful sound, that was coming from the room next to his. He had just returned to his room a couple of hours ago hoping that the girl was no longer there. He could resist once but twice ha not happening. Sesshoumaru was both glad and disappointed that she was gone. _

_Heading down the stairs and into the kitchen to find his father at the breakfast bar sipping black coffee and reading the paper._

"_Sesshoumaru, son, what a nice surprise we weren't expecting you for a few more hours," Inu said when he saw him._

"_Yeah got and earlier flight and arrived last night, what the bloody hell is going on in that guest room."_

"_Oh that, plumbers, that shower was broken, they are fixing it, I wanted Kagome to have a working one."_

"_Kagome?"_

"_Come now son, you must remember her she's been Rin's best friend since she was 5. Although you haven't seen her in a few years."_

_Sesshoumaru thought a minute, "That girl with the freckles and black hair, kind of chunky."_

"_That was her al though she don't have freckles anymore when I think about it and she certainly isn't chunky, and her black hair is really long now."_

"_Ah." Sesshoumaru said smiling thinking about the ugly duckling who turned into a swan. "So where is my lovely sister and guest?"_

_Inu gave Sesshoumaru a questioning stare but answered anyways. "Outside around the pool I'm sure."_

"_It is a nice day for a swim isn't it."_

"_Sesshoumaru what are you up to."_

"_Nothing father just a beautiful day outside wouldn't want to waste it inside."_

_Sesshoumaru walked away with out another word, and went to his room to change into some shorts. Sesshoumaru found Kagome all by herself laying on a towel by the pool, sunglasses on listing to music. She is so unsuspecting thought Sesshoumaru as he walked up to stand over her._

"_What the hell?" Sesshoumaru heard her say before she took off her glasses, and he felt like he was drowning in her deep blue eyes._

"_Good morning Kagome."_

"_Hey Sesshoumaru how have you been you look different than when you left."_

_Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his short hair and smiled down at Kagome. "You look different yourself from the last time I saw you."_

"_Yep sure did," Laughed Kagome, "All grown up huh, you should see Rin she looks way different to not wearing those glasses anymore."_

_Sesshoumaru lowered himself down to lay next to Kagome. _

_Kagome looked over at him still grinning, "How was college."_

_Sesshoumaru put his hands behind his head and sighed, "Long."_

"_I bet, I can't wait to go just one more year."_

"_Where you going to go?"_

"_Shikon U! you know I'm studying to be a priestess."_

"_Ah that's a respectable position."_

"_Yeah I know I'll get to travel, see all kinds of places and help all kinds of people, then one day take over the family shrine, its been my dream since before I can remember."_

_This Kagome seemed so different from the once he had met before, so grown up and full of passion. She seemed to radiate this energy that just made people happy, and feel safe. She made Sesshoumaru feel things he thought he would never feel._

"_I just want the simple life, go to college for a few years then settle down doing what I love and raising children."_

"_You want children?" Sesshoumaru asked looking over at her._

_Kagome stared up in the sky breathing in deep, "Oh yes many."_

_Sesshoumaru turned back to looking at the sky a smile on his face._

"_So Mr. Tashio, what are you going to do."_

"_Well now that I'm finished with college, I will be taking my rightful place as vice president at Tashio Corp., until my father steps down them become full owner and president, but that's later right now I'm planning on taking a girl out to dinner."_

_Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru, thinking of course he has someone. "So what's she like this girl that your taking out?" Kagome asked with a hint of jealousy._

"_Well she seems like a really good person and she has the most beautiful eyes like an ocean and long dark hair, and she looks gorgeous in a yellow bikini."_

_Startled, Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru smiled at her and raised single brown, "So would you Kagome?"_

"_Yeah," Kagome said without hesitation then her thoughts turned to Rin and what she would think about her best friend and her brother, "But what about Rin?"_

_Sesshoumaru thought a minute, "How bout after she goes to sleep you come to my room and we will have a private dinner, and we can talk to her when ever your ready."_

"_Ok well I'll see you tonight Sesshoumaru." Kagome rose from her place next to Sesshoumaru and walked back to the house._

_Sesshoumaru laid there a little longer thinking about what was to come that night. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

More Than Dinner

"Rin. Rin?" Kagome whispered.

Kagome waited to see if Rin would stir, but she was fast asleep. Kagome silently slipped from Rin's room and past her door to Sesshoumaru's.

Kagome cracked his door to peer in and saw no Sesshoumaru. Kagome stepped all the way in and looked around the rest of the room, and the bathroom, and still no Sesshoumaru.

"Where could he be?" Kagome mumbled.

"I'm right here Kagome."

Kagome let a surprised gasp and turned to see Sesshoumaru in the doorway carrying a tray of food.

"Oh you scared me." Kagome finally said, and went to help him bring the food in.

"Well I don't really know what you eat, so I got pretty much everything so whatever you don't want I'll eat."

"There's not really anything I don't eat except potato salad,"

"Oh same here that stuff is awful."

Sesshoumaru laid the food in the middle of the bed, sat down, and motioned Kagome to sit in front of him. Kagome moved slowly to the side of the bed and hesitated to climb on the coverlet, but did anyways.

Sesshoumaru gave her a small smile as he started arranging the food. "Kagome, what would you like, turkey or ham?"

"Ham."

"Swiss or cheddar?"

"Swiss."

"Mustard or mayo?"

"Both."

"BBQ or sour cream and onion chips?"

"BBQ."

"After our sandwich I've got some fruit and a small desert," Said Sesshoumaru as he handed her, her plate.

"Thank you."

Kagome ate her sandwich and watch Sesshoumaru fix his, he had the turkey with cheddar and mustard, no mayo with BBQ chips. Ever since Sesshoumaru asked her, Kagome had been wondering why he wanted to have dinner with her. It just didn't make since to her, he had known her, her whole life a now he suddenly took an interest.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked up while taking a bite of his meal, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you want to have dinner with me?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a minute thinking of a good answer, but he couldn't he really didn't know why he wanted to eat with her. He had never had a girl in his room and yes she was beautiful now, but that was the reason.

"To tell you the truth I'm not really sure, I just wanted you company."

"Oh."

Sesshoumaru observed her reaction, she seemed a little hurt by his answer and he didn't know why, he had said that he wanted her company which meant that he wanted to spend time with her. Maybe she thinks he don't like her in that way, which is crazy, he had thought of nothing but her since last night. Sesshoumaru finished his sandwich and waited for Kagome to finish hers.

When Kagome finished Sesshoumaru took the plate from her, "Come here Kagome."

Kagome crawled up to the headboard to sit by Sesshoumaru, but once she got to the top he laid her down and leaned over her. Sesshoumaru's lips where just a breaths away from hers.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing," Kagome whispered?

"Whatever I want," he said softly before he sealed his lips to hers.

The kiss was soft at first barely brushing, Sesshoumaru could tell she hadn't had much experience by how hesitant she was. When Kagome got over the shock, she started to kiss back pushing against him more, demanding that he give her more. Slipping her arms around him, her hands running through his short hair and over his cheeks pulling him closer. Sesshoumaru pushed her a little farther, while holding himself over her with one arm his other slid down her side and waist and over her butt giving it a squeeze. Kagome moaned and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss slipping his tongue in her mouth.

Kagome was so hot, she couldn't get enough of him, the way he made her feel it was beyond anything she had ever known. His hands were like magic making every part of her body he touched warm and tingly. She battled him with her tongue, making him prove his dominance. Showing her that he could have her completely, yet knowing that he would never do anything against her wishes. He made her feel totally woman, his woman.

Sesshoumaru was going crazy with her body pressed to his, her warm flesh in his hands, and her sweet tongue jousting with his. He wanted to take her, make her his forever, but he knew she wasn't ready not yet, but soon.

Sesshoumaru pulled back to look at her. To see her face flushed with passion and lips swollen from his kisses, looking at her and knowing that he made her like this, he was as hard as a diamond by the way she was moaning.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru groaned, "The things you do to me."

"What things," She breathed.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer with words just took her hand and pressed it to the long heavy thing between his thighs. Kagome wasn't surprised she knew he would be a big man, and a very big man at that. Sesshoumaru was watching her as she took in this size and saw a fear flash across her face.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Don't worry my sweet Kagome, we will fit together."

Kagome looked up at him, at his smile and couldn't help but smile back. His smile was so beautiful, it seemed unreal.

"Don't stop kissing me, ever," Whispered Kagome as she pulled his head back down to hers.

Sesshoumaru would never stop kissing her or touching her, he wanted all of her.

Kagome pushed him to lay back on the bed and moved to straddle him. Sesshoumaru moaned into her mouth when she grinded her cloth covered heat against his straining erection. Kagome pulled her shirt over her head exposing her black lacey bra. Sesshoumaru popped the clip and pushed her bra off her shoulders. Sesshoumaru's warm mouth latched on to her nipple, while his hand fondled the other breast. Kagome's hands ran through his hair pulling him closer.

Sesshoumaru quickly rolls her on her back grinding her through her clothes into the bed. He rises and slowly unbuttons his shirt showing off his very luscious chest and washboard abs. Kagome mesmerized runs her fingertips along the ridges.

"Like what you see Kagome," Sesshoumaru groaned?

"Yes I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I saw you last night."

"I haven't stopped thinking about you either. I dreamed about you this morning, it seems that your beautiful wet body has burned itself into my mind."

Kagome laughed, she love knowing that he wanted her. Her laughter didn't last long before it was erased by pleasure. Sesshoumaru pulled down her shorts revealing her lacy black panties. His hand reached down into her panties seeking her sweet spot. Kagome squealed in pleasure as he brought her to orgasm.

Sesshoumaru pulls off her panties and pulls off his pants laying back on top of her. "Kagome are you ready for this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome couldn't speak just nodded placing her hands on his shoulders as he hovered over her. Sesshoumaru captured Kagome's lips right before he trust into her. Kagome blinked past the tears, as Sesshoumaru broke her vaginal barrier and filled her to capacity. Sesshoumaru kissed her neck and whispers in her ear. After a few minutes Kagome calms down enough for Sesshoumaru to slowly pull out till nothing but the tip remains then thrusts back in with a hard push.

Sesshoumaru was in more pleasure than he'd ever felt anyone like Kagome, and knew that he never would she was the only one that made him feel and she was going to be the only one for the rest of his life. The revelation shook him to his very soul.

Kagome Shook and moaned under Sesshoumaru 's body, she could since something different about him, something sweeter.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her, she was so close and could tell he was too by his urgent thrusts. Sesshoumaru's fingers found her nub and pressed in time to his strokes, he was so close just a few more…

Stars burst behind Kagome's eyes, as Sesshoumaru shuddered over her, grounding himself deep in her body, shooting his seed. Kagome came to with Sesshoumaru's dead weight on her, breathing deeply.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru inquired as he rose up on his forearms. Kagome looked into his amber eyes waiting for him to speak.

"I love you Kagome."

Kagome could barely breath hearing him say those word made her whole body hum with joy. "Oh Sess I love you too, so much."

Sesshoumaru's smile lit up his whole face. He lowered his lips down to hers to a scorching kiss.

"Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome both froze and looked up at the door where on the other side the voice was coming from.


End file.
